Claustrofóbico
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: Drabbles e Ficlets escritas para o Projeto Claustrofobia, fórum 6v - SMLL.
1. Here We Go Again

Here we go again, it's so insane

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That´s alright because I like the way it hurts"_

Scorpius destrancou a sala e logo percebeu as lágrimas e o cheiro de ferrugem. As olheiras profundas no rosto de Lily a denunciavam. O cômodo bagunçado, seus cabelos desgrenhados. Marcas de dedos por toda a parede, por toda a extensão do quarto, delatavam o que ela andava fazendo. _De novo_.

- Por que você tem que ser assim? – perguntou, mais para si do que para ela. A ruiva estava encolhida no canto do quarto e tinha um cartão nas mãos. Na capa do cartão lia-se "Feliz Aniversário" com tinta vermelha.

- Porque você tem essa mania irritante de me queimar viva. – A voz amargurada, embargada pelo choro. – Por que _você _tem que ser assim?

- Eu não fiz nada a não ser te amar, Lily. É essa sua estupidez que não te deixa perceber isso.

Soluços, soluços, soluços.

- Eu te escrevi um cartão, Scorpie. Com tudo o que tenho.

- Obrigada, Lil. Eu sabia que, com o tempo, você se acostumaria a viver comigo. – Lily percebeu o sorriso sincero de Scorpius. Aquilo _era insano_. Eles eram insanos.

Scorpius leu o cartão com atenção. Mais um soluço de Lily. Nem precisava perguntar como havia escrito o cartão.

- Tudo bem, Scorpius. Eu gosto do jeito que dói.


	2. Céu

**Céu**  
Por Jess Aguiar

_"I can´t breathe but I still fight while I can fight__  
__As long as the wrong feels right it´s like I'm in flight"_

Ar. Liberdade. E então as coisas não eram mais as mesmas e eu não conseguia respirar.

Dor. Preciso de ar. Onde está o ar?

Água. Água? Onde? Por quê?

Pulmões, Scorpius e, por fim, inconsciência.

Paz... Esse é meu coração sorrindo?

Céu? Paraíso... Definitivamente céu. E então veio a queda.

Cair. Cair, cair e ar.

Difusão. Rostos sem foco... Meu irmão, qual é o nome dele? Ruivos, muitos ruivos e meu pai. Claridade.

- Acho que ela está acordando. – Aquela voz ela conhecia! Era sua voz preferida... Scorpius? – Lily, você consegue me ouvir?

"Claro que consigo, Scorpius." Como? Onde está minha voz? Eu devo ter deixado no céu... "Todos os centímetros do meu corpo doem, Scorpius". Susto. Então eu esqueci de respirar.

- Todos pra trás, deixem Lil respirar – meu pai disse. Eu gosto tanto dos olhos do meu pai... Eles me dão... Sono?

"Pai, eu estou bem, apenas esqueci minha voz no céu. Se me der um instante eu posso ir buscá-la, e tudo volta ao normal."

- Lily, por que você fez isso? Queria me matar de preocupação?

"Mas o que eu fiz, Scorpius? Eu só fui visitar o céu..."

- Nos matar de preocupação, Lily. Quando é que você vai aprender o que é responsabilidade?

"Rose. Rose? O que é? O que Rose está fazendo aqui, Scorpius? Alguém pode me explicar o que é isso? Uma festa?"

- Fique quieta um instante, sim Rose? – "Obrigada, Scorpius." – Você consegue entender alguma coisa do que estamos dizendo? Você se... Você caiu no lago, consegue se lembrar? E você acabou se afogando. Não sei se... Eu... Não sei se...

- Se nós conseguimos te tirar do lago à tempo, Lily – Rose sentenciou. Agora estava lembrando. Scorpius e Rose. Casamento. Aliança. Choro e corrida.

- Cale-se, Rose Weasley! – Tio Ron gritou. E foi a última coisa que eu ouvi.

Inconsciência. Céu?


	3. Fault

**Fault**  
Por Jess Aguiar

- Não! - Lily acordou, gritando.

Todas as noites eram a mesma coisa. Lágrimas, tristeza, e aquela imagem em sua mente. Aquele pequeno demônio que a banhava em uma penseira e repetia infinitas vezes "tudo é culpa sua, Lily". "Você insistiu nessa história, Lily, então aguente as consequências".

Ela se culparia para sempre. E sempre estaria presa naquele carma eterno, naquela cama, naquele dia sem sol. E mesmo que Albus aparecesse com uma margarida, sua mente logo se desviava de qualquer coisa que a mantivesse sã. Mas ela já não era sã há um bom tempo.

"Tudo isso é culpa sua, Lily." Aquela voz de novo. Voz sem rosto, voz sem forma, voz de demônio, voz de James.

- Vou poder voltar a ver James? E Hogwarts? - ela perguntava à voz, que apenas sorria em escárnio.

"Você nunca mais vai ver ninguém, Lily. Você insistiu nessa história, aguente as consequências."

Frio, Hogwarts, lágrimas e sangue. Lágrimas de sangue. Scorpius morto. Tudo aquilo era sua culpa.

- Por que James nunca vem me visitar? Ele gostaria de saber que eu o perdoo. A culpa é minha...

"James não vai voltar, nunca mais e a culpa é sua..."

- James não vai voltar, Lil. Ele foi condenado, você sabe disso. Ele não está mais entre nós... - Albus e a margarida.

- E tudo é minha culpa. A culpa é minha, a culpa é minha, a culpa é minha... - repetidas vezes. A culpa é minha.

Frio e neve. James e Scorpius. Lágrimas e sangue. Scorpius morto. Neve manchada.

Nunca mais o natal foi o mesmo.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente!

Estou postando todas as drabbles escritas até aqui ao mesmo tempo, já que o ff está com esse problema infernal. Só tô dizendo isso no terceiro capítulo porque eu esqueci de editar os anteriores antes de postar, rs. De qualquer maneira, essas drabbles foram escritas para o projeto Claustrofobia do fórum 6v. Quero agradecer à minha beta linda, **Katherine Barlow** que alfineta meus erros e beta cada besteira que eu envio pra ela, s2 você, Barlow!

Btw, aquele esqueminha: Gostou, review, não gostou? review!

**N/A2: **ESQUECI! Todas as drabbles seguem a linha angst/drama. Se você não gosta, então não continua, porque as fics contem muitas lágrimas, auto-mutilação e dor. Enfim, é com vocês!


	4. Mais que a Mim

**Mais que a Mim**.  
Por Jess Aguiar

_"You ever love somebody so much__  
__you can barely breathe?"_

Eu te amei. Mais que a mim mesmo, mais que a qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu te amei de um jeito inexplicável, que vinha de dentro da minha alma e com isso eu vivia, _por isso_eu vivia.

Eu estava bem porque você estava bem e meus sorrisos _nasciam_ dos teus lábios. Eu já não sabia distinguir entre meus suspiros e os teus, entre meus sorrisos e os teus, entre você e eu. Eu respirava unica e exclusivamente por você, porque você era o que me dava forças para continuar.

Tanto que agora você não está mais aqui, Lily.

E eu parei.


	5. RIP

**RIP****  
****Por Jess Aguiar**

_"Spwing venom,__  
__and these words__  
__when you spit them__  
__you push__  
__pull, lach other's hair__  
__scratch, claw, pit them"_

- É assim que você se sente? Porque seus pais obviamente nunca te deram atenção – Scorpius disse, a boca transbordando veneno. – Ninguém nunca te quis, Potter. Nem eu te quero mais...

- Exatamente! Graças à Merlin! Antes completamente sozinha do que com um merda, como você. Um nada! Nem capaz de sustentar uma mulher você é, Malfoy! E eu não estou falando economicamente...

- Se ela for uma putinha mercenária, bem difícil mesmo.

- 'Pera lá, Scorpius, eu não sou Astoria Malfoy – disse, com um sorriso de lado.

- Pelo menos ela permanece do lado do meu pai até hoje... Onde está sua mãezinha, Lily?

- Sendo feliz! Trabalhando... Astoria já teria largado seu papaizinho, se soubesse o que fazer da vida.

- Típico do seu sangue pobretão, não é? Vou trabalhar... vou conseguir meu puxadinho na roça... Vou adorar trouxas!

- Mimimi, papai, eu estou sem grana, papai, preciso cortar o cabelo, papai, a Lily malvada brigou comigo! Seu viadinho de merda. Ao menos honre as malditas calças que Draco comprou pra você.

Tapa. Muitos tapas. Lily sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e naquele momento esqueceu que era bruxa e que tinha uma varinha. Foi melhor ela ter esquecido. Se jogou em Scorpius, e começou a enche-lo de tapas, socos e arranhões em todos os lugares onde havia pele exposta. Scorpius tentou segura-la, sem sucesso, então apenas a empurrou para longe, a raiva clara em seu rosto.

- Você vai me bater, Malfoy? Agora você é homem? – Chute. – Batendo em uma mulher? Nossa, isso sim é exemplo de masculinidade... – Outro chute. – Me bata, Scorpius, mas me mate. Porque se eu sair viva, Malfoy...

Scorpius ainda bateu bastante em Lily, antes de cair em si e ver que ela não conseguia respirar direito. Por todo corpo via-se hematomas e sangue. "O que eu fiz?"

- Lily? Lily, me perdoa. Eu não estava em...

- Vá... – Tudo o que Lily conseguia digerir era dor. – Embora... da... minha casa... Malfoy. – Ela não queria mais falar nada, só para não sentir tanta dor, mas precisava continuar. – Leve suas coisas... Se contente em... ter matado... seu filho...

- Filho?

- Vá embora, Malfoy.

.X.

Sexta feira, noite fria. O caldeirão furado. John não estava na recepção do bar. Scorpius estranhou, mas nada disse. Subiu para a suíte onde estava vivendo desde o "incidente de Lily", como ele chamava. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais havia tido noticias dela ou de qualquer pessoa daquela família, o que era muito estranho. Nenhuma noticia do incidente havia saído no jornal, mesmo ela sendo filha de Harry Potter. Abriu a porta com um feitiço.

- Expelliarmus – "Que porra era aquela? Me.." – Accio varinha.

- Lily? Que porra é essa? – ele exclamou, ao reconhecer a mulher sentada em sua cama. Não tinha mais marcas ou hematomas visíveis, como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Fico feliz que você esteja bem...

- Que eu esteja bem o quê, Scorpius? Curada? – Ela disse, sacudindo a varinha de Scorpius, fazendo com que algumas fagulhas saíssem se sua ponta – Porque bem eu nunca mais fico, sabia, Scorpie? Nunca. Não posso mais ter filhos, sabia? Então eu nunca vou ficar bem, nunca... – ela disse em um choro compulsivo, onde Scorpius conseguiu vislumbrar um punhal em sua cintura.

- Lily, eu já pedi perdão, o que mais você quer de mim? Dinheiro? – perguntou assustado.

- O problema nunca foi dinheiro, seu tolinho – ela disse, sorrindo. – Eu quero pra você o mesmo que aconteceu comigo...

- Vá fundo, Lily, pode me torturar, mandar alguém me...

- Não, Scorpie, você entendeu tudo errado... – ela disse, com a voz mais doce que o normal – Você me matou. Só o meu corpo está aqui, e é isso que eu quero pra você.

- Mas isso não faz o menor sentido...

- Avada Kedavra – ela pronunciou, apontando a varinha de Scorpius. A luz verde atravessou diretamente o coração do homem, que caiu ainda com a expressão assustada.

- Enfim em paz – disse, deitando-se ao lado de Scorpius. Pegou o punhal que trazia consigo e, de uma só vez, apunhalou seu coração.

Enfim em paz.


	6. Faz de Conta

Faz de Conta  
por Jess Aguiar

Fez questão de se arrumar até nos mínimos detalhes. Se perfumou, se maquiou e até usou uma poção para encaracolar os cabelos.

Talvez não fosse perfeita, mas queria ser perfeita para ele. Talvez não fosse bonita, mas queria estar bonita para ele. Porque ele a fazia bonita. Porque com Scorpius tudo era colorido.

E, como menina, fantasiou os mínimos detalhes de um dia perfeito. Ele a pegaria na entrada do salão principal e diria como ela estava linda, e como boa ruiva, ela coraria e agradeceria. Então iriam para Hogsmeade. Iria ser lindo, com chá, doces e no fim, um beijo. Então ele a levaria para a Sala Comunal.

Imaginou então Scorpius falando com Albus e depois com seu pai. Ele não aceitaria de inicio, mas no fim ia querer sua felicidade. Iam ficar noivos e no dia do seu casamento, sua mãe e sua avó iriam ajudá-la a se arrumar e chorariam, como se ela estivesse partindo para não mais voltar.

Então as horas foram passando, os dias foram passando, seu sonho foi passando. Scorpius nunca apareceu e seu futuro voou como grãos de areia numa praia.

E o mundo perdeu a cor.


	7. There's a Light That Never Goes Out

There is a light that never goes out.

- Me leve para sair essa noite – Ela disse baixo, como num sussurro. – É dia dos namorados, Scorpius. Me leve para sair.

Ele não queria levá-la para sair. Não queria dividi-la com ninguém aquela noite. Era o seu dia, afinal, o dia dos namorados, o dia dos amantes. Infelizmente, o sorriso dela sempre o comprava.

Ele a levou porque queria fazê-la feliz. Porque gostava do jeito que o cabelo dela contrastava com as luzes. O dia dos namorados era uma data bonita. Os casais felizes, o sorriso dos dois, a mão dela na sua. Tudo parecia perfeito.

Então eles andavam pelo Beco Diagonal e a luz verde a atingiu. Tarde demais, cedo demais, triste demais. E mesmo quando a luz verde o alcançou também, a vida dele já tinha acabado, de qualquer maneira.

- Morrer ao seu lado, que jeito divino de morrer.


	8. Not Enough

Not enough

Eu sabia que era o nosso ultimo dia juntos.

Você já ouviu falar que antes de morrer, existe uma coisa que chamam de "Sopro de Vida"? Era meu sentimento quanto àquele dia. Tudo estava impressionantemente bem, sem brigas, sem discussões. Só nós dois, como há dez anos. Você sorriu no café da manhã e me chamou de Lil, eu quase pensei que tínhamos voltado no tempo e você era novamente meu namorado.

E nós éramos tão despretensiosos, planejando o nosso futuro, onde o nosso maior problema era que o sol entrasse o suficiente na nossa nova casa, mas sem incomodar aos olhos. Onde morar? Godric's Hollow? Wiltshire? Ou quem sabe Cheshire, que combinava tanto com nosso estado de espírito?

Eu sabia que você ia embora ao amanhecer.

Eu fingi que não vi a mala com suas coisas no canto do quarto. E nós apenas sorrimos o dia todo, sem trocar palavras, apenas sorrindo. Então você me levou até o alto da colina e vimos o sol desaparecer por entre as colinas, deixando aquele tom avermelhado no céu. Era realmente um dia muito bonito. Então você tocou meus cabelos, e eu estava lendo sua mente, como há dez anos. O pôr-do-sol te lembra meus cabelos, não é? Então você sorriu.

Eu sabia que seria tudo diferente.

Nós deitamos na nossa cama, como fazemos há dez anos e você se virou para mim. Um milhão de coisas passou pela minha cabeça. Nós fomos felizes? Você me amou, um instante que fosse? E nossos planos? Vão morrer como nosso amor?

- Eu estou indo embora ao amanhecer, Lil.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas de tudo que não foi dito. De tudo que eu queria que tivesse acontecido, mas não aconteceu. Eu queria poder consertar tudo e no entanto já era tarde demais.

- Eu sei, Scorp. Eu estava esperando que me dissesse isso, cedo ou tarde...

- E como ficamos?

- Como sempre estivemos... Você sendo forte daí e eu sendo forte daqui... – eu senti que não continuaria por muito tempo. – Desculpe qualquer coisa, sim?

Então ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa, enquanto não conseguíamos conter as lágrimas. Fim... Essa era única palavra que eu pensei que não chegaria ao nosso vocabulário.

- Eu te amo, Lily Malfoy. – ele disse, a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Eu sei, Scorpius. Eu só gostaria que fosse o bastante.


	9. Baixinha

**Baixinha**

Eu meio que deveria ter compreendido. Meio que devia ter entendido... O problema não sou eu, mas minha cabeça. Ela que gosta, que desatina a imaginar coisas incompreensíveis, coisas que na verdade não existem.

Então eu via Scorpius, dois anos mais velho que eu, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, melhor amigo do meu irmão. Eu devia ter imaginado que era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Mas não, minha cabeça tola que inventou toda uma história de amor, onde Scorpius lutaria pelo nosso amor impossível, me carregaria no colo após uma vitória, me faria feliz. Minha cabeça.

Aquele "e aí baixinha" me fez acordar. Baixinha. Pois é. E a única coisa que eu podia fazer era dar aquele meu sorriso tímido, de criança, _de baixinha_. Rose? Fazia muito mais sentido...


	10. Feitiços

**Feitiços.**

Lily era boa em feitiços. Na verdade, essa era sua especialidade.

Scorpius era bom em poções. Na verdade, essa era sua paixão.

Lily era boa com interações. Na verdade, era quase um dom.

Scorpius era bom em respostas, para todo e qualquer tipo de situação.

Lily sorriu. Scorpius respondeu. Lily desejou secretamente. Scorpius então assumiu. Sorrisos e respostas. Lily era amor. Scorpius era orchideous. E por ser orchideous, Lily deveria ter adivinhado que aquilo um dia murcharia... Flores tem um tempo de vida muito curto.

E na verdade, Scorpius nunca fora muito bom em feitiços.


	11. Nunca Me Abandone

**Nunca me abandone.**

Scorpius entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Lily. Fortemente. E naquele gesto, naquele acordo mudo. Nunca me abandone. Nunca me abandone, nunca me abandone.

E assim a vida passou. Casamento. Nunca me abandone. Filhos. Nunca me abandone. Envelhecer juntos. Nunca me abandone.

Sorrisos falsos. Nunca me abandone. Sexo escasso. Nunca me abandone. Nenhuma conversa. Nunca me abandone.

Magicamente, Lily não se lembrava de qualquer momento em que seus dedos não estivessem entrelaçados aos de Scorpius. Era sua promessa: nunca o abandonar.

Em nome dessa promessa ou da eterna falta de comunicação, eles nunca saberiam, a felicidade de ambos ficou em segundo plano.


End file.
